


Incertidumbre

by TheRoyalGoldenMochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Third Year, Yahaba Shigeru-centric, kyoutani is oblivious, ni hacer resúmenes, ni tags, no sé poner títulos, perro loco-chan, ya están en tercero así que supongo que es, yahaba is not an idiot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalGoldenMochi/pseuds/TheRoyalGoldenMochi
Summary: No es que a Yahaba le guste Kyoutani. Ni que lo encuentre tierno. Ni que quiera estar más y más cerca de él...





	Incertidumbre

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto escuchando el disco AM de los Artic Monkeys, porque es la banda sonora del Kyouhaba (੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ (algún día escribiré algo sólo para I wanna be yours...).
> 
> Sin beta :/ disculpen los errores!

No es que le _gustara_ Kyoutani, pensó Yahaba mientras lo miraba fijamente tras la fachada de observar el remate. No, no era eso. Tenía más que ver con…

Ah. Con eso.

Elevándose con un salto, Kyoutani golpeó la pelota con fuerza, una fuerza que podía sentirse emanar de su cuerpo, de los músculos que se adivinaban bajo la piel dorada de los brazos descubiertos, del cuello, de la cintura que quedaba expuesta con el movimiento de la ropa, de las piernas que lo impulsaban y sostenían.

Tensos, todos los músculos, todo el cuerpo enfocado en la sola tarea de rematar. Tenso, pero ágil al mismo tiempo, curvándose, moviéndose fluidamente, como si fuera tan simple como respirar.

Y en un instante ya estaba nuevamente en el suelo, la tensión suavizada –pero no olvidada, la postura firme, la camiseta en su sitio.

Yahaba chasqueó involuntariamente la lengua con frustración, llamando la atención del rematador, quien lo miró con una mezcla de interrogación y molestia. El armador, ya más habituado a esa forma de comunicación, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Disculpa. Fue un buen remate, Kyoutani— Yahaba le sonrió levemente a modo de reafirmación.

Kyoutani frunció el ceño y emitió algo entre un bufido y un gruñido.

—Como sea— murmuró secamente, retomando la posición para un nuevo remate.

—¡Aaaw, Perro loco-chan! Si quieres que te de un premio cada vez que rematas, tendrás que esforzarte más— entonó Yahaba, riendo.

Kyoutani se volvió en seguida para atacarlo, pero Yahaba había sincronizado sus palabras con el pase de Watari, por lo que el as debía decidir entre golpearlo a él o a la pelota. Golpeó esta última como si fuera su capitán (no es que alguna vez Kyoutani _de hecho_ lo hubiera golpeado, pero la intencionalidad era obvia), que salió disparada para la derecha, asustando a unos integrantes de primer año.

El as hizo un movimiento corto con la cabeza, molesto por el descontrolado remate y miró reluctante al armador a su lado. Yahaba esbozó una sonrisa ladina, pero antes que Kyoutani pudiera decir o hacer algo, Yahaba llamó al fin de la práctica.

No es que encontrara a Kyoutani _tierno_ , pensó Yahaba, mientras veía al resto del equipo comenzar a ordenar las pelotas y mallas. No; Kyoutani claramente no era alguien tierno. Pero cuando en las prácticas lo miraba tras rematar, buscando su opinión - su reconocimiento, con la misma postura intimidadora, pero los ojos más suaves, casi tímidos…

—¡Kyoutani-san!— Yahaba miró automáticamente a la procedencia de la voz. Dos de los nuevos integrantes miraban al aludido con admiración —¡Por favor enséñanos a rematar!

Kyoutani parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Aunque ya había pasado un par de veces antes, aun no se acostumbraba a ser considerado un sempai a quien los menores recurrían. Para _nada_ tierno.

—¡Capitán, por favor permítanos quedarnos!— habló el otro estudiante, dirigiéndose a él —Nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar lo que quede y cerrar.

Yahaba miró a Kyoutani, quien ya lo estaba mirando. Los ojos enfocados, pero sin el ceño fruncido. Esperando su respuesta.

—Está bien. No se queden hasta muy tarde, deben tener un descanso adecuado— sus kouhais asintieron con vigor y se volvieron hacia Kyoutani.

Junto con el resto del equipo, Yahaba ordenó el resto del gimnasio y luego se cambió de ropa. Dejó que todos se marcharan, incluso Watari, con quien solía caminar de vuelta, y se sentó en los escalones fuera de las puertas del gimnasio.  

Oía los golpes de la pelota, los tonos bajos de la voz de Kyoutani dando cortas instrucciones y las voces entusiasmadas de los de primero. Sonriendo, Yahaba sacó su tarea de matemáticas y comenzó a resolverla, chequeando la hora cada cierto rato.

Justo cuando cerraba el cuaderno de ciencias (todos sus deberes hechos), las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, dando paso a los tres jugadores, ya cambiados y listos para irse.

—¡Capitán!— exclamaron sorprendidos los dos kouhais.

—¿Fue una buena práctica?— la pregunta era más retórica que otra cosa, pero ellos animadamente le respondieron de todas formas —Vamos, les compraré bollos calientes.

—¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?— le preguntó Kyoutani.

—Tenía que cerrar— le explicó con ligereza mientras realizaba la acción.

—Podrías habérmelo dejado a mí— Kyoutani lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tanto él, como Watari, tenían una copia de las llaves del gimnasio —O haber esperado adentro. Hace frío.

¿Eso era… preocupación? Yahaba sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas y rogó que las luces nocturnas lo escondieran, pateándose a sí mismo mentalmente por la reacción. ¡Era solo preocupación! Por supuesto que Kyoutani no quería que se enfriara; no era un desalmado. Habría dicho lo mismo por cualquier otro compañero de equipo.

—No hay problema, estoy abrigado y aproveché de hacer los deberes— les sonrió a los menores, que parecían haberse preocupado con las palabras del as.

Comieron los bollos mientras seguían conversando sobre remates, Yahaba dando su opinión desde el punto de vista de un armador. Luego, junto con Kyoutani, esperaron que los dos chicos tomaran el bus y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

—Gracias por ayudarlos— le dijo Yahaba cuando se detuvieron en el punto en que dividían su camino.

Kyoutani se encogió cortamente de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Somos parte del mismo equipo, ¿no?—  murmuró.

Yahaba sonrió feliz ante la declaración de su compañero. Alargó la mano para sacudirle el cabello y fastidiarlo. Pero en vez de eso y sin saber por qué, le pasó los dedos entre el corto cabello y deslizó con suavidad la mano por la nuca, siguiendo el movimiento con los ojos, hasta dejarla justo antes de tocarle la piel descubierta del cuello. Nunca se había fijado en la cabeza de Kyoutani. No es que le _gustara_ , por supuesto: ¿a quién le gustan las cabezas, dentro de todas las partes del cuerpo humano? Simplemente… Tenía una curva agradable. Y el cabello corto y suave. Y el cuero cabelludo cálido, incluso con el frío del exterior.  Y todo se sentí _tan bien_ en la palma de su mano, en las yemas de sus dedos.

Bajo la luz artificial de la calle, parecía tan fácil y posible prolongar esa sensación. Tan fácil como deslizar la mano y seguir bajando, atraer a Kyoutani más cerca y-

Yahaba paró en seco la línea de sus pensamientos y dejó caer la mano con rapidez.

—Que llegues bien a tu casa— le dijo simplemente Yahaba, dando media vuelta y caminando rápido, escondiendo su rubor, dejando atrás a un Kyoutani con los ojos grandes, inmóvil.


End file.
